Gros titres
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Au matin du cinq juillet, une drôle de surprise attend les Avengers alors qu'ils ouvrent leur journal. Parce que c'est Steve... embrassant un homme ! - Diverses réactions au coming-out de Captain America - [Stucky]


Hello ! Je profite de ce post pour annoncer plusieurs news !

Commençons par Hearts and Minds : les fans et les followers se sont sans doute aperçus du fait que j'avais largement ralenti le rythme de parution... Bah je vais être honnête, je vais même faire une pause pendant quelques semaines. Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre le 18 février si tout va bien... Pour m'expliquer un peu : écrire sur Hearts and Minds, c'est vraiment dur. Faire des recherches pour savoir si on peut survivre avec les boyaux hors du corps ou avec une fracture du crâne, c'est éprouvant, et là, j'ai besoin d'un break. Donc, voilà, petite pause.

Ce qui donne suite à la nouvelle suivante : je vais écrire du fluff. J'en ai un peu marre du angst et des sad end, donc dans les prochaines semaines, je vais publier de l'humour, de la guimauve bien fondante et bien rose qui sent bon les fleurs et les fruits des bois.

Et je commence maintenant, avec un petit OS écrit en deux heures, qui n'avait pas vraiment de but si ce n'est imaginer le coming-out de Steve aux yeux du monde ! Voilà !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA GAY ?**

 _Le monde reste bouche bée devant l'aveu explicite du super-héros en cette soirée du 4 juillet. Pour rappeler les faits, le Capitaine Rogers s'est montré en uniforme militaire à une soirée du milliardaire et Avengers Tony Stark en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du vétéran, avant de quitter la tour Stark avec ses collègues afin d'empêcher une prise d'otage à la Maison Blanche. Sur les lieux, un homme jusqu'ici inconnu du monde et appartenant sans doute aux services secrets américains, a réglé le problème avant même l'arrivée du groupe de héros._

 _Si les Avengers se sont dispersés, Steve Rogers a lui semblé parfaitement savoir où se diriger, et des paparazzis l'ont suivi jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment sans qu'il n'en semble dérangé. Rappelons pourtant que le Capitaine Rogers est le moins communicatif des Avengers, et qu'il refuse de parler aux journalistes._

 _Pourtant, ce soir-là, Captain America a fait preuve d'une générosité inattendue, souriant aimablement – et peut-être un peu nerveusement – à nos envoyés spéciaux avant de lâcher à leur intention : « je crois qu'il est temps d'être honnête »._

 _Il n'a pas adressé une parole de plus à nos journalistes, attendant patiemment que le fameux agent des services secrets et héros de la soirée sorte de la Maison Blanche par une porte arrière pour lui offrir son plus grand sourire avant de brusquement l'attraper par la taille pour l'embrasser._

 _Cet homme a-t-il une relation particulière avec le Capitaine Rogers ou est-il simplement passé là par hasard et utilisé comme exemple par le héros pour dévoiler au monde son homosexualité ?_

 _Malheureusement, nous devrons nous contenter de ce qu'on a, c'est-à-dire des photos des deux hommes s'embrassant, le Capitaine Rogers et son amant secret étant introuvables et les Avengers Hawkeye et War Machine se refusant au moindre commentaire. Plus de réponses demain !_

 _Ci-dessous, diverses photographies de Captain America – à droite – et de l'homme inconnu – à gauche._

Tony cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. À la quatrième, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir une autre réaction, et se demanda s'il était encore ivre. C'était normal, un lendemain de quatre juillet, même s'ils avaient été appelés en urgence par le président paniqué par la prise d'otage de sa fille. Finalement, ils étaient rentrés sans avoir rien à faire, et Tony avait recommencé à boire moins d'une heure après avoir quitté sa tour en urgence.

Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, Steve n'était pas rentré avec eux.

_ Jarvis, appelle Steve, ordonna-t-il sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Foutus tabloïds. Foutu Steve. Il aurait pu le lui dire s'il voulait faire son coming-out, non ?! Tony s'était toujours douté que Steve ne pouvait pas être attiré par les filles, pas alors qu'il restait toujours réservé devant le millier de femmes fatales qui lui tournaient autour.

_ Le Capitaine Rogers ne répond pas, monsieur.

_ Appelle Nat', alors.

Si quelqu'un savait, c'était forcément elle, et Tony voulait des réponses. L'espionne répondit immédiatement, et sa voix paraissait épuisée :

_ J'espère que c'est un cas de fin du monde, sinon je me verrais contrainte de te tuer, Tony.

_ Euh… presque. Steve est gay ?

_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Tony cligna à nouveau des yeux devant la réponse brusque, et allait demander des explications quand le « bip bip » lui annonça qu'elle avait raccroché.

Bon. Et bien il allait devoir attendre pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

 **UN PETIT AMI SECRET POUR LE HÉROS NATIONAL**

 _Ce n'est plus une nouveauté maintenant, le héros historique Captain America a fait son coming-out d'une manière des plus inattendues hier soir – qui était, rappelons-le, le soir de son anniversaire – prenant son petit ami par surprise à la sortie de la Maison Blanche._

 _Et si personne ne remet à présent l'homosexualité, ou au moins la bisexualité du soldat en doute, une seule véritable question demeure : qui est l'heureux élu ?_

 _Vous vous en doutez, à la rédaction, nous avons fait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables pour retrouver l'identité du mystérieux amant, sans jamais trouver aucune réponse._

 _Avec ses cheveux sombres, ses épaules musclées et ses manifestes compétences tactiques et offensives, l'homme remplit toutes les conditions de bel et sombre inconnu, malheureusement, nous n'avons rien de plus. L'opinion générale suppose qu'il serait des services secrets, cependant, la Maison Blanche a envoyé un communiqué signifiant clairement qu'il ne travaillait pas au service de notre patrie. Un espion d'une puissance étrangère ? Un mercenaire d'une milice privée ? Aucune hypothèse n'est à rejeter._

 _Jusqu'à présent, aucun des Avengers n'a souhaité s'exprimer sur l'événement à l'exception de Black Widow, ayant fait la déclaration suivante : « putain, oui, je savais que Steve était gay, je le sais depuis plus de trois ans, vous pouvez me lâcher la grappe, maintenant ? ». Elle n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le compagnon de Steve Rogers._

 _Reste donc l'éternelle question : qui est cet agent capable de faire chavirer le cœur de Captain America ?_

Clint haussa un sourcil amusé en lisant l'article. Une Natasha hargneuse venait de se rendormir à côté de lui, après un énième coup de téléphone. Les deux portables de l'espionne – le professionnel et le personnel – étaient à présent en silencieux, et elle n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de discuter de l'homosexualité de Steve avec lui.

La rousse avait pété un câble au téléphone quand le vingtième journal l'avait appelé, et s'était exprimée avec une vulgarité qui ne lui était pas commune. Quant à Tony, il avait tout simplement mérité de se faire raccrocher au nez : si Steve avait embrassé ce type – quel qu'il soit – alors oui, il était sans doute gay, et ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler Natasha pour s'en assurer.

Clint ne retint pas son rictus moqueur en observant les photos, pour la plupart floues et prises à la va-vite de Steve en train d'embrasser son « mystérieux rencard de la Maison Blanche » - c'était le nom officiel donné par Clint tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur ce type, qui croyait peut-être qu'il pouvait conquérir le cœur de leur ami, mais qu'il ne prenne pas trop confiance en lui, si Steve souffrait de cet relation, le mec, tout agent surentraîné qu'il soit, prendrait cher face aux Avengers au grand complet.

Au fond, peu importait qui était cet homme. Clint ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Steve aussi détendu et heureux que quand il embrassait son petit ami, et pour qu'il arrive à déceler ça sur une photo…

Il en aurait presque hâte de rencontrer ce type.

* * *

 **LA VIE SECRÈTE DU SUPER-HÉROS**

 _Le mot est sur toutes les bouches : Captain America est homosexuel et apparemment déjà engagé dans une relation à long terme avec un bel inconnu. Au-delà de la probable avancée des droits LGBT que cela va provoquer, beaucoup de questions se posent sur les retombées que cela aura sur le héros, ses collègues, ou même son compagnon._

 _Sam Wilson alias Falcon a accepté de répondre à quelques questions lors d'une interview exclusive._

 _« Oui, je savais qu'il était gay » explique-t-il avec le sourire. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'aurait dérangé. Au contraire, s'il assumait totalement son identité sexuelle, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Certes, Steve est plutôt secret, mais il sait que s'il a besoin de parler, il peut le faire à chacun d'entre nous sans la moindre hésitation. Je crois que Natasha {Black Widow – ndlr} le savait aussi. »_

 _Mais si Steve Rogers savait depuis si longtemps qu'il était gay – et n'en faisait manifestement pas un secret – pourquoi ne l'annonce-t-il au monde que maintenant ? Là encore, Sam Wilson a une réponse._

 _« Vous savez, je pense que c'est avant tout pour garder sa vie privée, privée. Steve n'est pas comme Tony {Stark, alias Iron-man – ndlr}. Il tient à son intimité, et son compagnon est également du genre très secret. Steve est comme la plupart des hommes connus de ce monde : il a une façade publique et une vie privée. J'imagine qu'il a du en parler avec son compagnon, avec sa famille, et qu'ils ont du se dire qu'il était temps de se dévoiler. J'en suis très heureux pour eux. »_

 _Sam Wilson tient donc un discours prudent, mais montre également sa présence dans le quotidien et l'intimité de Steve Rogers, étant le premier des Avengers à afficher une quelconque implication dans le couple récemment dévoilé. Cependant, Wilson a refusé de donner la moindre information sur le-dit compagnon de Steve Rogers :_

 _« Je crois qu'il me tuerait » affirme-t-il en riant. «_ _Ça_ _ne regarde que Steve et lui. S'il veut se dévoiler, il le fera, mais j'en doute. »_

 _Nous restons donc avec nos interrogations en ce qui concerne le compagnon de Captain America, ce qui d'après Wilson est « tant mieux. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste dans l'ombre. Tout ce que je leur souhaite est une vie longue et tranquille, ils le méritent. » finit-il sans jamais perdre son sourire._

 _Le seul gardien du secret de Steve Rogers reste donc muet comme une tombe à propos du compagnon du vétéran de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, dont absolument aucune information n'a filtré pour l'instant._

Nick Fury pesta en jetant le journal sur son bureau. Primo, en apprenant la nouvelle, Coulson allait faire un infarctus, secundo… Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder. Parce que Nick n'était pas idiot. Il savait reconnaître un visage sur une photo.

Et Steve Rogers avait embrassé le Winter Soldier – et d'après Wilson, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Bon sang, cette idiote de journaliste n'avait pas remarqué, mais l'espion lui, avait bien noté le terme « famille » ! Et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

Entre Romanoff qui ne lui répondait pas, Rogers qui faisait le mort, et Stark qui répondait au téléphone pour poser encore plus de question, au final, Nick n'était pas plus avancé.

Nick pouvait presque entendre les récriminations de Rogers alors qu'il fusillait les photos incriminantes du regard. « Mais c'est plus le Winter Soldier, c'est Bucky, mon Bucky ! ». Peut-être était-ce le cas, dans tous les cas, Nick se souvenait très bien de son séjour dans un hôpital de fortune, tout ça à cause d'une seule personne.

Comment un seul homme pouvait-il être un tel paradoxe ? Jusqu'à présent, Rogers n'avait jamais causé la moindre vague dans les médias. Rien, rien du tout. Il refusait de parler aux journalistes, ne passait pas son temps dans des _raves_ – n'est-ce pas, Stark – et n'avait jamais frappé de journaliste un peu trop insistant – n'est-ce pas Romanoff. C'était comme si l'homme avait préparé son coup, pour en une seule fois, lui donner plus de travail que tous les autres réunis.

Non, et puis merde, Barnes, sérieusement ?!

* * *

 **UN VÉTÉRAN DÉVOILE SON HOMOSEXUALITÉ**

 **UN PETIT AMI POUR CAPTAIN AMERICA**

 **LE CAPITAINE ROGERS FOU AMOUREUX… D'UN HOMME !**

 **ROMÉO ET JULIAN : UNE HISTOIRE REVISITÉE**

 **LE HÉROS DE LA LUMIÈRE ET SON AMOUREUX DE L'OMBRE**

Steve leva les yeux au ciel devant la demi-douzaine de gros titres qui le concernaient, et parcourut les articles en diagonale, peu concentré et bien trop conscient du bras musclé qui reposait sur son estomac.

_ Bon sang, où ils vont chercher ça ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

À l'exception d'un journal à peu près potable auquel Sam avait accordé une interview, les autres lui semblaient toujours plus stupides.

_ Steve, on est dimanche matin et le lendemain de ton anniversaire, repose ce journal et viens faire l'amour, marmonna un Bucky encore endormi en envoyant valser les quotidiens d'un geste vague.

Steve réprima un rire et se blottit dans les bras de son amant, profitant de la fraîcheur matinale.

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu es maintenant officiellement un agent du gouvernement. C'est ce que tous les journaux ont noté.

_ J'emmerde le gouvernement, répliqua Bucky en baillant. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tout. Et j'emmerde les journaux aussi. Tout ce qui compte ici, c'est toi et le fait que tu sais parfaitement que tu es nu et moi aussi, et que si tu ne veux pas alerter les jumeaux, tu vas arrêter de te frotter contre moi.

Steve lui adressa un sourire innocent en laissant sa main parcourir la cuisse douce de Bucky.

_ Tu as eu un message de Sam et un de Nat, au fait, signala-t-il. Quant à moi, je n'ose même pas allumer mon portable. Tony a du me bombarder d'un millier de messages pour savoir si j'étais vraiment gay et qui tu étais.

_ Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi, et je pense que la prochaine étape, ce serait d'envoyer une sex-tape à la presse, proposa nonchalamment Bucky au moment où la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait.

_ Oh. Dites-le, si je dérange, grimaça l'adolescente en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Immédiatement, Bucky et Steve s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et gardèrent leurs mains pour eux.

_ Au passage, j'approuve l'idée de la sex-tape ! cria l'adolescent depuis le salon. Juste pour voir la tête de Nat' !

_ Bon anniversaire en retard, Steve, reprit Wanda en embrassant le héros sur la joue et en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux.

_ Merci, ma belle, sourit Steve.

_ Au passage, ajouta-t-elle, Nat a laissé un message sur le fixe pour te dire qu'elle te haïssait cordialement pour ne pas avoir pu passer la nuit tranquille et Sam vous adresse tous ses vœux de bonheur et signale qu'il veut être ton témoin à votre mariage.

Steve éclata de rire et échangea un sourire complice avec son amant.

_ On prend note.

_ Je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son père adoptif.

Bucky acquiesça :

_ Avec plaisir, ma puce.

_ Pietro et moi on va sortir se balader. On vous laisse l'appart pour la journée, reprit Wanda en embrassant Bucky sur la joue. Soyez gentils et laissez pas trop de cochonneries partout.

_ Ouais, on est sûrs que Bucky aura sa manière à lui de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! s'exclama Pietro.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'allusion, comprenant bien que les deux adolescents leur laissaient de l'espace pour qu'ils puissent se bécoter à leur guise malgré les murs fin comme du papier.

_ Bon dieu… soupira Bucky pour lui-même. Je me rappelle encore il y a deux ans, quand Wanda était timide et juste heureuse qu'on leur offre un foyer à Pietro et elle. Les choses ont bien changé. On est en train de se faire tyranniser dans notre propre appart', Stevie.

Steve se contenta de sourire et de se blottir contre lui :

_ J'ai hâte de voir ce que diront les gros titres quand le monde apprendra qu'on a des enfants.

* * *

Voilà. Bon, c'était juste pour le bonheur d'écrire du Stucky heureux et amoureux. Il y aura sans doute beaucoup de petits OS comme ça, écrits sur l'inspiration du moment, avec beaucoup de guimauve ! Si vous avez des idées, que ce soit pour un AU ou pour du canon, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait hyper plaisir !

Bisous !


End file.
